backlashfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Carson
Matthew Carson is the main character in The Constant series, who has the ability to travel through time. 1982 It is mentioned that when Matthew was born he disappeared for two minutes and reappeared with a bloody nose. 'The Constant '''1996 Matthew meets his soul-mate, Annie, and the same day his mother is killed by an oncoming car. 2002 Matthew, an emotional mess, breaks up with Annie over the phone, then gets a call from his grandmother, saying she needs his assistance getting her wedding ring out of the register in the wall. On his way over, a man nearly hits Matthew with his truck, and threatens his life. Matthew arrives at his Grandmothers, and while he's tying to remove the vent in the bathroom with the screwdriver, he has an accident and slips, knocking over a nearby radio into the sink, electrocuting him. He then wakes up in 1996. 1996 consciousness Matthew is greeted by a nearby student at his old high school, and questions Matthew when he thinks it's 2002. 2002 Matthew realizes that this new ability to time travel is killing him, and he cannot stop it, so he rushes home and searches his yearbook for his old science teacher 1996 consciousness Matthew tracks down his teacher, and he explans to him he needs a Constant, which is something that's important to you, but it has to exist in both time-periods. Matthew realizes it's Annie. Afterward, he's approached in the hallway by an unusual student who overhears him talking about time-travel, by the name of Scotty. Afterward, he realizes his mother is still alive, and that he can save her. He runs into her in town moments before her death, and he quickly saves her life, but realizes the flashes haven't stopped. 2002 Matthew flashes back to 2002, and encounters his mother, noticeably older, and is confused on why Matthew is surprised to see her. He remembers the phone is broken and uses a payphone in town to call Annie. He reconciles with her, and whilst he's heading home, he is knocked out by a stranger. When he awakens, he has a rope around his neck and is propped up against the wall, and he realizes it's the man who almost ran him over. After a long confrontation, he eventually talks him into letting him go, but Matthew slips and is hanged before the man can help. He runs away, and Matthew comes to and saves himself by standing on the screwdriver sticking out of the register. 'The Constant part II: Fractured Mind' (2002) After saving himself from being hanged, Matthew bumps his head on the counter and flashes to 2011. He arrives there, and drops the rope. 2011(Alternate Reality) Matthew's older self is just waking up, and getting ready to see Annie, he hops in his beat-up truck, and drives to her house, but sees the a coil of rope, dodges it, an hits a tree, killing him. Matthew's 2002 counterpart sees this and tries to revive him, but fails. 2002 Matthew flashes back to 2002 and realizes he only has 9 years to live. He goes and visits his other grandmother, and explains the situation to her, an she then says she believes him, and tells him of his birth and how he disappeared for two minutes. Matthew is surprised, and he then gets a call from Annie, who is angry at Matthew for not contacting her or showing up when he said he would. She hangs up on him, and he goes into the living room, sad, and then sees a scene from the movie "''Back to the Future" (1985) and sees that he needs electricity to help him travel through time. He finds an old tape recorder, puts it in the microwave, aligns the buttons to travel backward or forward, and he travels to 2011. 2011(Alternate Reality) Matthew walks through town, and Scotty Williams, the crazy high school kid he bumped into in 1996 tries to mug him because he needs money for his medication. Matthew overpowers him and has a long conversation about time travel and the universe course correcting things in the craziest ways possible. Matthew then leaves and runs into a person sitting at a bus station named Jeremiah, and gives him advice as well, even though he thinks Matthew is crazy. Matthew then proves to him that he isn't crazy, when he disappears and reappears, showing him that if he doesn't stop his death, he'll disappear. Jeremiah says he now believes him, but later throws out his pack of cigarettes, implying that he thinks they're laced with a drug to make him hallucinate. Matthew walks to the scene of the accident and sees his other counterpart trying to revive his 2011 self, but fails. After his other self flashes back to 2002, Matthew tries to revive him too, but fails. He then pulls out the tape recorder and puts it on his 2011 counterpart, presses play, and it electrocutes his brain, reviving him. Matthew snatches it quickly, and travels back to 2002. 2002 Matthew flashes to 2002, laughing, and he gets up, and finally goes and gets his grandmother's ring out of the register and places it on the counter. 2011 Matthew takes a shower, he gets out, gets dressed, and heads downstairs. He seems nervous about something, and he gets a call from Annie, and then hops in his new car, and drives to Annie's house. He calls her, tells her to come outside, and pulls out his grandmother's ring, and proposes to Annie. 'ODyssey' Summary Coming Soon! Category:Jeremy Locke